star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vongeyrkhan
"I firmly believe that those Von Gerken's are perhaps one of the bravest and damned foolish groups of people in the Galaxy." - High General Ach Styke (0 BBY) History The House of Vongeyrkhan was founded on Concordia by a Mercenary named Sigfried Vongerkhan who worked in the Sith Empire in the years of the Cold War. Sigfried The Great established the clan in a town he built on Concordia named Sikyestadt. The clan at start consisted of Sigfried and his spouse Lelyie, along with Sigfrieds six House Guards. A set of rules were introduced which culled the House periodically, one rule like this made it so those who left lands not sanctioned by the Clan Head were no longer allowed to stay in the clan. The title of House Leader was named Khagan The clan remained relatively small where in 3000 BBY it had spread to Concord Dawn and Mandalore. During this time the clan was prosperous and well known as mercenaries in the outer rim region. In 2651 the First Vongeyrkhan Succession crisis was fought between two twins who claimed the position of Khagan. Lyio and his men fled and established bases on Zanbar and Kalevala. A duel of honor which saw Lyio's brother Zorik victorious. The bases were abandoned around 2100 BBY. Around 2050 BBY a moisture farmer on Tatooine revolted with the help of Vongeyrkhan Mercenaries, he was inducted into the clan and they built a small fortress in the mountains. The moisture farmer was named Terha, his actions lead to the Vonmeryll branch being established. in 1753 BBY an expedition was launched to discover world suitable for a new fortress to be established outside the watch of rival clans. Fort Iesen was founded on Cholganna where weapons and funds were stockpiled. At this time hunting became popular among Vongeyrkhan youth, and this led to a small post being established on Felucia, this is where the Vonderschnee Clan became established in 1742 BBY. In 1443 BBY the Second Vongeyrkhan Succession Crisis began, where the Khagan was assassinated and a puppet placed on the position. This saw a clan descended from the original six guardsmen leave for Cheravh. The puppet married a Galidraanian Noblewoman and moved to Galidraan. The Clan on Cheravh adopted the name Vonsaksen and title Shikken (Meaning General in the Dialect). The Shikken Tsinji Vonsaksen led a group of warriors and violently usurped the leadership of the House, moving back to Concordia. A Regent from Sigfried's lineage was chosen to rule after the death of Tsinji, allowing control to shift back into the Vongeyrkhan clan. Around 1200 BBY the Vonarel Clan was established on Valahari by Da'lkori The Lesser after he acquired an estate. The Vonarels remain quite irrelevant in affairs, keeping to themselves and starting the trend of abandoning Mandalorian tradition. Around 50 BBY the House allied the True Mandalorians and fought the Death Watch, where the clan had to abandon Concordia and Mandalore due to attacks. A significant portion of the clan was wiped out in the conflict until The Khagan and his Brother were killed in 44 BBY at the Battle Of Galidraan. This caused the remaining House members to flee to Cheravh, Felucia and Cholganna where they fortified. The baby Siegfried Alphonse became the Heir while his mother became Khagan. Dietrik was given the title of Shikken as well during this time. Siegfried and his brother Dietrik reestablished connections with the Vonmeryll Clan before the Clone Wars. This lead to the two to make a trip to Tatooine where upon their return they begun to abandon many Mandalorian traditions. Upon the ascension of Emperor Palpatine, many of the new generations joined the Empire's forces. Many of these men gained prestigious positions such as Siegfried, Wulfharth, and Dietrik. Cadet Branches Vongeyrkhans are the descendants of the original Sigfried who founded the clan. They are most prevalent on Cheravh and Cholganna. They currently hold both the Shikken and Khagan titles. Vonsaksens are the descendants of the guards of the original Sigfried, however some Vongeyrkhans have instead joined the clan as a way of defiance against the increasingly pacifist clan policies. They are present on Cheravh mostly and created the Shikken title. Vonarels are the House members established on Valahari, but are quite withdrawn and no longer considered apart of the clan in affairs. Vonmerylls are the branch of the House which remains on Tatooine, they are known for collaborating with Tusken Raiders. They have merged some of the Tusken traditions with their own such as hunting Krayt Dragons. Vonderschnees are the branch which decided to settle on Felucia and Cholganna. They are known for their aggressiveness and hunting traditions.